


Car Wash

by annekins



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annekins/pseuds/annekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore have been stuck in 1994 for two months. They are beginning to realize that they might be starting to have feelings for one another, that are definitely not hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. I will try and post the next two chapters soon.

Damon and Bonnie were finishing breakfast when Damon declared “I’m bored, got any ideas Witchy”? Bonnie sighed and looked out the window overlooking the sink, where she was washing the dishes. There sat Damon’s Camaro, his pride and joy. “Why don’t we wash that old heap of yours, it might be fun, she said with a smirk. Damon responded, rather indignantly. “What are you calling an old heap, that’s my baby, I put lots of work into making her engine purr like a kitten.” He stood at the window gazing out at his car, “well maybe she could use a bath.”   
Bonnie gathered the supplies while Damon parked the car in the driveway. She took one side and Damon the other. Glancing over at Damon, she noticed how meticulous he was cleaning every little spot and crevice. She swore she heard him speaking softly to it. “You know I remember washing cars for one of our school fundraisers. It was then I began to notice how powerful my mind had become. I set one of the cars on fire, without even touching it.” Up until this point, Damon had barely been listening but when she said she’d caught the car on fire, his eyes went wide. “I hope you’re not thinking of setting my baby on fire witch.” No Damon, I’m not thinking of setting your baby on fire!”   
She playfully threw a wet soapy rag and hit him square in the chest. “Ouch Witch” “this is a designer shirt!” Bonnie was so busy giggling she didn’t see him pick up the hose. Damon aimed the hose right at Bonnie’s head and chest. She let out a shrill scream “DAMON!” Bonnie could feel her temperature rising even though she was covered in cold water. The grin Damon had plastered on his face was short lived when Bonnie threw her entire bucket of soapy water at him. He was soaked. By the time they were done they were both drenched and Bonnie was fuming wishing she could give him an aneurysm.   
Bonnie turned and stomped back to the house and up to her room. She looked in the bathroom mirror, her hair was a mess and her clothes were dripping wet. “I wish I had my magic, his baby would definitely be on fire right now!” She let the shower run as she hurriedly got out of her wet clothes. Stepping in the shower she pulled the curtain shut. Damon decided to come in and make sure the witch was okay, she looked real angry. As he got closer to the stairs he heard the shower. Vamp speeding up the stairs, he went directly to Bonnie’s room. Seeing her clothes on the floor his mind flashed to how sexy she looked all wet. Knowing he didn’t have to worry about her using her magic on him he sped out his clothes and entered her bathroom.   
Bonnie had her back to the door and her eyes closed. She couldn’t help but think about how Damon’s wet T-shirt clung to his abs. “How someone so attractive could be such a jerk, she said aloud. “Oh, so you think I’m attractive”, Damon said with smirk. Before Bonnie can protest Damon’s in the shower with her. “Damon what are you doing. Get Out! As she tries to get out he grabs her and has her cornered against the shower wall. She didn’t want to look at his body but she also didn’t want to look into his sparkling blue eyes because she knows he’ll see the desire she has for him. As she closes her eyes Damon plants a soft kiss on her lips. “Look at me Bon Bon” he asks quietly. She slowly opens her eyes, he’s so beautiful, She finally finds her voice;”Damon, what are you doing?” “You’re in love with Elena!” Damon stares into her emerald eyes and wishes he could tell her how truly beautiful she is. He doesn’t want to ruin the fragile friendship they have. He strokes her face and tells her “I m sorry Bonbon” He turns and vamp speeds out of the room. Bonnie exhales and silently wishes she would have kissed him back.  
As Damon showered the events with Bonnie played out in his mind. Her lips were so soft and he hadn’t noticed how almond shaped her emerald eyes are. Wait! What was I thinking? I’m in love with Elena. I don’t have feelings for the Witch. Do I?   
When Bonnie finally comes down the stairs, she hears Damon in the kitchen. As Bonnie enters the kitchen, Damon looks into her eyes. “Bonnie Bennett we need to talk!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story.


End file.
